PollyxRiley Zinc Mini Story
by RaichuGirl1129
Summary: The paranoid insane man Riley Zinc wants to tell his love interest and fellow Elite crew member how he feels about her. But she get captured in the process.


At the Elite home on a summer day, the Elite team are taking the day off. Flint is watching tv as always, Polly is cooking up pancakes as always, Miya and Laguna sit at the kitchen table waiting for their food. After Polly made the pancakes, she hands them to Miya and Laguna. Zinc is in his room, sitting on his bed fidgeting. He has strong feelings for Polly even though he knows that she's younger than him. He likes her because she was nice to him and she's the nicest person on earth. Zinc wanted to confess his love to her but not infront of Flint, Miya and Laguna. Then there's a slight knock on his door. "C-come in."he said. The door opens and it's Polly with a plate of pancakes. "Hi Mr. Riley. I brought you a plate of pancakes."she said. "Thank you, Polly. Y-you're so kind."said Zinc. "Aww, thank you, Mr. Riley. You're so sweet."said Polly. She then wraps her arms around Zinc's neck and hugs him. Zinc turns red as Polly leaves his room. Zinc can't eat because he almost died from Flint's cooking long before they joined the Elite. He sets his pancakes on his bed beside him as Flint walks into his room. "Oh...hey Flint."said Zinc. "'Sup, Nutty. What's with you?"said Flint. "Well i want to tell Polly something but i'm too scared."said Zinc. "Oh, come on she won't bite or spray mace at ya."said Flint. "I know that. I just don't know what to tell her."said Zinc. Flint thinks for a minute. Then gets an idea. "Then how about you ask her to go out with you so you can tell her personally."said Flint. Zinc begins to sink in to the idea. "That's not a bad idea. Thanks, Flint."said Zinc as he gets up from his bed and walked out of his room. Zinc walks to the kitchen where Polly is cleaning up after cooking her pancakes. Then he walks up to her. "Um...Polly?" "Yes, Mr. Riley?" "Would you like to go out with me? That way you and i can be alone as friends."said Zinc. "Oh, Mr. Riley. Of course i would. How about tonight?"said Polly. "Sure, Polly."said Zinc. Polly smiles at Zinc as Zinc walks back to his room. Later that night, Polly and Zinc walked out the house and went to the city. "So, Mr. Riley what do you want to do?"asked Polly. Zinc became very nervous. His heart starts to pound like a bass drum but he answers. "Uh...um...we could walk around the park and talk. If that's ok with you."said Zinc. "Of course it's ok. I love to walk around the park."said Polly. The two insane friends walked to the park where they talked. Polly talked about her adventures when she's a child. Zinc talked about his time at college when he was in his late teens. Zinc finally relized that Polly is the woman for him since he has not had a girlfriend before. Zinc now gains the courage to tell Polly how he feels and confess to her. Unbeknownst to them, a large shadow figure flies by and lands on a roof of a building. It stares at the two until it spots Polly. It decides to capture her. It spreads it's large wings and flies down as Zinc is about to tell Polly. "Polly...um...i want to tell you something."said Zinc. "Oh? What is it, Mr. Riley?"said Polly. Zinc begins to sweat and shake. "I...i...i..." Before Zinc could say it, the winged figure swoops down, grabs Polly and holds her. "Well look who i caught. A pretty human woman."said the winged man as he strokes her cheek. Polly angerly struggles to get him to let go but to no anvil.

"Hey! Who are you?"said Zinc. "Glad you asked. I'm Ace Side-Iron. The relative to the Bloodbag vampires."said Ace Side-Iron. "You better put her down or else."said Zinc. "Or else what?"said Ace Side-Iron. Zinc then gets angry and pulls out his staff from his coat pocket. "Or else i'll make you put her down with my staff."he threatend. Ace Side-Iron laughed."You really think you can make me release your pretty girlfriend with your staff?" "First of all; i'm not his girlfriend. I'm just his friend."said Polly. "I'm sure you are, my dear."said Ace Side-Iron as he scratches underneath Polly's chin with his finger. Now getting more angry of Ace Side-Iron touching Polly, Zinc pointed his staff at Ace and fired a plasma fireball, hitting him and dropping Polly. Polly lands safely and runs over to Zinc. "Are you ok?"said Zinc. "Yes. I'm fine, Mr. Riley."said Polly. Both Polly and Zinc start to run as Ace Side-Iron flies after them. Polly then spots a dark ally and grabs Zinc and drags him into the ally. Ace Side flies right past them and disappears. As the coast is clear, they walked out of the ally and continue to walk down the street. Later, they sit at a nearby cliff of the island itself. Zinc is now ready to tell Polly. "Polly? Um...before you get grabbed, i was going to tell you something."said Zinc. "Well we're alone now. So go ahead and tell me."said Polly. Zinc turns to Polly, grabs her hands and tells her "Polly, i actually like you. I just don't show it. When me and Flint joined and when i first saw you, i couldn't think of what to say. I am shy around women. But you and i are good friends." Polly looks at Zinc for a moment and then smiles. "Mr. Riley, i never knew you liked me. I like you too."she said. She gets up on her knees and kisses Zinc on the cheek. Zinc completely blushes and his heart pounds slightly faster than before. "I had a great night with you. Shall we head home?"said Polly. As she and Zinc stand up to go back to the house, Ace Side-Iron flies right towards Polly and grabs her and flies away with her off the island. "POLLY!"shouted Zinc. After they are out of sight, Zinc must know where they have gone to. Then he gets an idea. He runs to Troy's house. As he got there, he knocks on the door. Troy answers. "Oh, hello."said Troy. "I need to borrow your air ship."said Zinc. "And why?"said Troy confused. "Polly's been captured and i need to go rescue her."said Zinc a little bit panicked. "Polly's captured? Then let's go save her together."said Troy."Just let me get my keys." "But we don't know where she is."said Zinc. "Darn, you're right. Well did you see her get taken off the island?"said Troy. "Yes. But right now i need to know where she is."said Zinc. Troy thinks for a second then gets an idea. "Wait, i think i have an idea where she might be." At the dark city of Nigota, Polly is being held at a old warehouse where she is sitting on a wooden crate with her hands tied behind her back and her upper body tied up and her ankels tied together also. Polly tries to struggle out of the ropes but couldn't because they're too tight. Then Ace Side-Iron enters the room with a man named Leo Knox who is a vampire with a bowler hat, blue and white striped shirt and holding a cigar. They approach her as Ace Side walks beside her. "Here she is, Leo. She's pretty easy to catch."he said. "I must say you made a lovely catch."said Leo. "I don't care who or what you are, i demand you to release me."said Polly. Leo, amused by Polly's attempt anger, inhales his cigar and exhales smoke from his mouth to his right and grabs her chin. "You're cute when you're getting angry, my dear."said Leo. Polly then jerks her head from Leo's hand. "So what do you think we should do with her?"asked Ace Side-Iron. Leo thinks for a second. "I'm not planning on turning her into a vampire, but i wouldn't mind having her around here." "Of course neither do i. Am i right, sweet face?"said Ace Side-Iron as he places his finger under Polly's chin and gently turns her head to face him. Polly tries to bite Ace's finger but he jerks it away. "Woah! Feisty aren't you?"he said. "Let's leave her here, then we'll come back later and figure out what to do with her."said Leo. Both men leave the room as Polly stares at them angerly. Meanwhile, Troy-along with Zinc-drives the airship to Nigota but notice the dome. "Hmm. Looks like they built a dome around the city."said Troy.

"I think they did that because the Cruors do not like the sunlight."said Zinc. "Huh. Well i fall asleep when i'm under the sunlight for too long."said Troy. After the airship lands infront of the domed city, Zinc and Troy dismount the ship and approach the enterence. "Ok how are we going to get in?"asked Zinc. "It's impossible to dig under it. Perhaps there's a door right here."said Troy. Troy walks over to the front of the dome where the door is and easily opened it. Both human and vampire enter the domed city and walked down the streets to look for the young woman. As they search for Polly, Troy smells something and sniffs the air. "I think i smell Polly. She's somewhere around here but she's close."said Troy. "How do you know she's close?"said Zinc. "Well, as a catacomb vampire, i do have a strong sense of smell. Also i can smell her perfume."said Troy. Troy continues to sniff the air to follow Polly's scent. Her scent leads them to the warehouse where she is held captive. "A warehouse. I think she's there."said Troy. "You think?"said Zinc. "A nose never lies."said Troy tapping his own nose. They went to the front of the warehouse and Troy tried to open the front door and turns out it's locked."Hmm...there's gotta be another way in."he said. Zinc looked around and then looks up to see the opened window. "How about up there?"said Zinc pointing at the window. Troy walked over to Zinc where he is pointing at the window. They climb on the stack of wooden crates and got to the window and went inside the warehouse. They got inside and landed on the steel walkway and sneak around the walkway to find the room where Polly is. They finally found Polly and used a ladder to step off a walkway. Polly then notice Zinc and Troy. "Mr. Riley! Mr. Troy! I'm so glad you came. I was trying to break out of these ropes but i couldn't."she said. "Aww, don't worry, Polly. We'll get you out of this mess."said Troy. As both Zinc and Troy started to undo the ropes, they hear someone coming. "Someone's coming."said Zinc. "Hide. Quick!"said Polly. Zinc and Troy hid behind a large crate as Ace-Side Iron and Leo walked in and approached Polly. "Well, sweetheart. We finally figured out what to do with you."said Ace-Side Iron. "Yep. We decided that you're gonna stay with us and become...ohh...my girl."said Leo. "What?! No way!"exclaimed Polly. "Aww, come now, hon. I can't help that you're very pretty. And just plain sweet."said Leo as he scritches under her chin. Troy and Zinc-who are still hiding-peered behind the crate. But Zinc accidentally knocks a object off the crate causing it to fall to the floor and caught the attention of Leo and Ace. "What the..?!"exclaimed Leo. Troy and Zinc come up from behind the crate and confronts the two. "Alright, realease the woman and we won't have any problems."said Troy. "Well. A catacomb vampire i see. I hear that Catacombs are somehow related to the Bloodbags. So that makes you relate to us."said Leo. "Well...it's true, but you're not asking me to join you."said Troy. "I'm not asking you to join us. But i'm keeping miss lovely here."said Leo referring to Polly. Zinc then gets out his staff, opens it and out of the blue; plasma fire balls start shooting out, attempting to hit Leo and Ace but barely misses Polly. The fireballs finally manages to hit both vampire and winged man. With them knocked down, Zinc puts away his staff while Troy picks up Polly like a limp doll and they rush out of the room. When they get to the room where the exit is, Troy manages to finally untie Polly. "Thank you. I can't believe you two came all this way just to rescue me. I would save myself if i broke out of here."said Polly. "W-well you're safe now."said Zinc. "I know. But still. I am a tough girl but i'm defenseless when i'm tied up."said Polly. "I think we should leave here."said Troy. As they are about to leave, a voice roared "THERE THEY ARE!" Leo, Ace-Side Iron and ten of the Bloodbags enter the main room as Leo command his small army of Bloodbags. "Take out that twiggy human and the Catacomb and bring the woman to us!" The Bloodbags slowly approach the three. As Zinc is about to take out his staff and Troy puts up his 'dukes', Polly stops them. "No. I'll take them out myself." With no say to this, they stepped aside to let Polly handle the Bloodbags. The Bloodbags approach Polly as she prepares to fight them. As they get close to her, Polly then takes them out by punching and kicking them. Zinc and Troy became surprised of her fighting style. After she took down the last of the Bloodbag, Leo became very impressed. "Well, you have some fighting skills."he said. "Thank you. And now i'm gonna use my skills on you."said Polly.

Before Polly can strike Leo, Ace Side-Iron grabbed her from behind and puts her in a harmless full-nelson and ushers her towards Leo. Then Leo strokes her face gently. "Ya know, my dear, i like you very much so you're stayin' with me."he said. Then Zinc shoots a plasma fireball from his staff and hits Leo squarely in the face and knocks him down. Polly stomps on Ace-Side Iron's foot causing him to let go of her and then she punches him in the face. She then runs towards Zinc and Troy, grabs them and head out to the exit. After they left the warehouse, they manage to get to the exit of the dome. They exit the city, got on Troy's airship and head back to Mercia. When they got back to Mercia, Troy lands his airship on the docking bay and they dismount it. "Boy, that was one crazy night."said Polly cheerfully. "Um...i-it sure is."said Zinc. "Well, you guys, i think you should be getting home."said Troy as he ties down his ship. Polly, knowing Troy when she was young, approach him and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for your concern, Mr. Troy. See you around."said Polly. Troy became surprised after Polly kissed him. Then he turned to watch both Zinc and Polly walk back home while holding his cheek. At home, eveyone except for Zinc went to bed. Zinc sits at the table with a glass of milk. Then he heard someone coming out of their bedroom. Turns out to be Polly. She walks to the kitchen where Zinc is. "Mr. Riley? What are you doing up?"said Polly. Zinc turns and looks up at Polly. "Oh, i couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what happened tonight."said Zinc. "Aw, Mr. Riley. There's nothing to worry about that now. I'm safe, of course i did defend myself but you and Mr. Troy did came and took us home. And i am very grateful of that."said Polly. Polly then kisses Zinc on the cheek causing him to blush once more. "And thanks for telling me how you feel about me too. Goodnight."said Polly. She walks back to her room as Zinc looks at her. Zinc then smiles a little because he has done the right thing for her.

End


End file.
